


Special

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, Angst, Cute, Established couple, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, is this angst?, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: Muku was special, Taichi was not.Day 3: One’s Strength/Weakness
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakisaka Muku
Series: A3 One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Kudos: 13
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> So actual first writing that is actually not impulse published- this was supposed to be a cute skateboarding date, I don’t know what happened....

It was the start of the first free weekend for the autumn troupe after they had wrapped up their final show the previous day. Most of the members resided in their dorms, making use of their free time as a period of rest. However, there was one exception and it was the red haired teenager sitting on the empty couch. His eyes were occupied by the tiny screen in front of him as he tapped away on a rhythm game of sorts that Banri had introduced to him. 

Taichi hissed under his breath. “I tapped that! I swear I did!” Taichi now understood the frustrations the two gamers of the Mankai went through, for he would have full comboed the song he played if it wasn’t for that one miss that he swore he had tapped. Taichi was very tempted to exit the app, delete the game, and finally be free from the hands of gacha games, but he couldn’t find it in him to separate from the SSRs that he had spent hours on getting. Taichi took a deep breath before he plopped his phone to his side, resting his head back on the couch. He wondered what was taking Muku so long. He guessed the cotton haired teen stayed up again to binge read the shoujo manga Taichi had bought him for his birthday a few months ago.

Taichi’s vision went pitch black as he felt two hands hover just barely above the skin of his eyelids. A soft laugh echoed through the room as the person responsible spoke. “Guess who?”

Taichi knew who it was right away from the voice. He could be asked to identify his boyfriend from a group of hundreds and he would be able to pinpoint the sound of his voice in a heartbeat. However, Taichi knew that Muku loved the shoujo cliches so he decided to join in the act. “I don’t know, who could this possibly be?” Taichi gently removed Muku’s hands from his vision before he turned around and grinned. “Who else could it be but Mukkun!”

Muku always found Taichi’s grin contagious, so he couldn’t stop himself from reciprocating a similar expression, his face brightening up at the sight of his boyfriend’s face. “Good morning Taichi-kun! I’m sorry that I’m a little late, I was working on a little something.” 

Taichi hummed in response, pouting slightly as he stood up from the couch. “Aww, and you can’t share it with me?” He couldn’t help but tease Muku, for his boyfriend’s reactions were the cutest.

Sure enough, Muku’s face turned a bright red as he averted his eyes from Taichi who was now standing right in front of him. “I-it’s just something small… I’m really sorry if it’s not to your liking, after all it’s made b-”

Taichi knew what was coming. “Uh uh!” He cut off Muku, his head shaking. “No more negative comments about yourself or you get a kiss from me!” Muku didn’t get a chance to respond before Taichi lifted Muku’s chin up just slightly before he planted a small peck on his lips. Taichi pulled back slightly, his breath tickling Muku’s nose. “See? This is what happens if you talk like that. It makes me sad whenever I hear you talking yourself down. You’re the person I love, please value yourself more Mukkun.” Taichi frowned, before he wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

Muku froze from the sudden contact before he relaxed into the embrace, reciprocating the hug. He didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve a loving person like Taichi. He was lucky; that’s what he was. “Alright, I promise I’ll do it less.” The pair stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments before Taichi let out a gasp, sursprising Muku.

“Mukkun! Did you grow taller again? What the heck, you’re going to grow taller than me!” Taichi stepped back from embrace, bringing his hand to compare their foreheads. Taichi had a feeling that Muku would outgrow him someday seeing as how tall the Hyodo brothers were (particularly the older of the two), but seeing it happen in reality was another thing.

Muku let a small smile slip onto his face as he imagined their future together. “If I grow taller than you Taichi-kun, that means I can finally be your prince like in the shoujo mangas!”

Taichi crossed his arms, a pout on his face. “Ehhh, but I want to be your prince forever Mukkun!” He knew how much Muku adored the male love interests in those shoujo mangas of his, so he wanted to be like them too; however, if he wanted to be ideal, he’d need to be taller than Muku.

Muku titled his head to the side (which Taichi found cute) as he pondered on a response. “What if we’re both princes? Both of us can be those cool love interests in mangas, it doesn’t only need to be one person!” Muku reached out to grab one of Taichi’s hands, holding it gently in his hands. “Besides, even if I grow taller than you, that doesn’t mean I’d love you any less Taichi-kun!” 

That wasn’t what Taichi was worried about. No, it wasn’t just the superficial issue of height. Taichi was worried that Muku would find someone better than him. After all, Taichi was plain. He wasn’t talented and he wasn’t special. He was just… normal. On the other hand, Muku was special. He had the qualities of someone who could be part of the higher crowd that Taichi could never imagine to be in. Muku was like one of the vast galaxies, while Taichi was just a mere star living in one. 

Just a single speck among millions. 

Ordinary. 

Common. 

Unnoticed.

Taichi knew he should listen to the advice he gave to his boyfriend, Taichi probably needed it more than him. But with the isolation he had experienced through his years of schooling, he couldn’t find it in him to listen to his own advice. “Muku…” Taichi began, startling Muku, for Taichi had never called him by his real name except for the time when they were just mere acquaintances. 

Taichi could feel himself crumbling. He didn’t understand why he chose to breakdown at this very moment. Perhaps it was because they were the only ones in the room. Or maybe because be had kept these insecurities bottled up for so long- Insecurities he had hid behind the smiling façade he always kept up for Muku. 

Taichu’s legs gave out, but Muku had noticed the instability of his form, so he had rushed to grab onto his arms before Taichi could fall down on the floor. “Taichi-kun, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Muku didn’t know what to do, for Taichi had never shown a single weakness in front of him (with the exception of the God troupe incident). Muku was clueless. He tried to think of the various ways characters had comforted their loved ones in shoujo, but Muku was drawing a blank. Instead, the only thing Muku could think of was to pull Taichi close, and so he did. “It’s okay Taichi-kun, I’m here. What happened? Was it something I said?” He whispered as he felt Taichi desperately cling onto his shirt, as if Muku was his last hope.

“Muku… Muku…” Taichi breathed, his voice hoarse. “You’re never going to leave me, right? You love me, right?” He hated this. He hated feeling weak because that meant he lost another quality that made him feel special. He was supposed to be smiling like he always did. Not this emotional mess. 

Muku frowned, pulling back from the hug. “Taichi-kun, what do you mean? Of course I love you. Why wouldn’t I? You made me into a better person. You helped me into the path of loving myself. You made me feel valued. It would be silly if I didn’t love you.” Muku lifted his hand to wipe the remnants of tears on Taichi’s face, but it was to no avail because more tears had formed in his eyes.

Taichi dipped his head, overtaken by more tears. “Muku, you know you’re special, right? And I’m not, I’m normal. There’s nothing special about me. But you… You’re beautiful, you shine, you’re special. Special, special, special. Something that I’m not.” Taichi lifted his head up, his face wet with tears. “I’m sorry that I’m showing such a pathetic side to you, I’m supposed to be two years older, but here I am, bawling like a child…” 

Muku, affected by his boyfriend’s emotions, felt the formation of tears. “Taichi-kun, how could you say that? You’re special. You’re special, precious, and dear to me. You’re cool, you’re amazing at skateboarding, you’re yoyo skills are out of this world. What am I not supposed to find special? Not everyone can be Taichi Nanao. There can only be one, and I was very lucky to meet that one Taichi Nanao because that Taichi is someone who I hold very dear to my heart. That Taichi has changed the Muku Sakisaka I was in the past to the person I am now.” Muku furiously rubbed the tears away from his face. “Look what you did, now I’m crying too.”

Taichi laughed as he once again embraced Muku, placing his head on the crook of Muku’s shoulders. “Thank you Muku, I don’t know how lucky I was to have met you out of the billions of people out there... “ Taichi paused. “I love you. You’re my Muku Sakisaka, and I will do all I can to hold onto you forever- well, unless you no lose interest in me.”  
Muku hit Taichi slightly on the arm. “I will never lose my love for you Taichi-kun, and you can bet on that.” They pulled back from their hug, their eyes gazing right into each other. They stayed like that for a few still moments before they both broke into laughter.

“Mukkun, your eyes are so red!”

“Yours are too Taichi-kun!”

Taichi wasn’t a mere speck in a galaxy and nor was Muku a galaxy. They were just Taichi Nanao and Muku Sakisaka. Two teenagers in love.


End file.
